Mauvaise surprise
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Kyōya se réveille dans un lit inconnu, courbaturé et exténué... Mais que s'est-il passé la veille, pourquoi les choses ont-elles tourné comme cela ? D18, PWP, lemon.


Titre : Mauvaise surprise

Disclaimer : Si Reborn était à moi, ce manga s'intitulerait sans doute « 6918 » ou encore « La vie sexuelle et amoureuse de Hibari Kyōya »… Enfin, quelque chose dans le genre.

Pairing : D18 (Dino x Hibari)

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que j'écris un D18. J'ai toujours été fan de ce couple (le premier doujinshi de KHR que j'ai lu était un D18, ça facilite les choses) mais je n'avais jamais eu l'idée d'écrire sur eux. Bon, mis à part le titre pourri (mes titres sous toujours pourris, de toute façon) ce texte est un PWP, avec un lemon mal écrit, trop rapide, et un magnifique non-scénario qui me fait mal aux yeux à la relecture.

Mauvaise Surprise

« Yo, Kyōya. »

Ledit Kyōya cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis se décida finalement de les refermer afin de se rendormir. Après tout, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, forcément. Il allait se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, et il serait tranquillement dans son lit bien douillet, avec un Hibird tout joyeux en train de lui picorer la tête. Oui, c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

« Hé, Kyōya ! Il est déjà midi passé, tu veux encore dormir ?! »

Quelqu'un le remua légèrement pour le réveiller. Pour un cauchemar, il était vraiment très réaliste. Le jeune homme se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, puis les referma en voyant que l'horrible rêve le poursuivait toujours. Après de longues minutes, Kyōya dû finalement se rendre à l'évidence : l'affreux cauchemar n'en était pas un. C'était bel et bien la réalité, et il venait de se réveiller, nu, dans un lit inconnu, et avec cet idiot de cheval ailé. Qui l'avait potentiellement pénétré sauvagement durant toute la nuit, compte tenu des cernes qui ornaient ses yeux et son incapacité à s'asseoir sur autre chose qu'une pile de coussins.

Kyōya se releva péniblement, remarquant que l'autre était aussi nu que lui et que ses hanches l'élançaient encore plus qu'avant, ce qui confirma ses suppositions. Il fronça les sourcils, particulièrement mécontent, et rougit, gêné par la nudité de l'autre. Mais que s'était-il passé ici, et pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Finalement, après s'être enroulé dans un drap et avoir rassemblé ses idées, le jeune homme demanda à son aîné :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La mine stupéfaite de Dino le laissa supposer qu'il aurait préféré qu'il s'en souvienne. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, évitant manifestement son regard. Les yeux de Kyōya s'étaient réduis à deux fentes, et lançaient des éclairs. Si jamais il apprenait que l'autre s'était amusé avec lui…

« Euh… Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ?

- Ça me concerne, non ? »

Le cheval ailé s'abstint de répondre, ce qui fit tiquer le plus jeune. Il croyait vraiment pouvoir lui cacher quoi que ce soit ? Tôt ou tard, il saurait. Mais il préférait que ce soit tôt, et Dino ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Kyōya soupira.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Le brun lâcha le drap qu'il avait enroulé autour de son corps, puis se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à une salle de bain. Dédaignant la baignoire, il alluma l'eau chaude de la douche, qui détendit agréablement ses muscles et lui permit de remettre ses idées en place. Kyōya s'appuya contre le carrelage froid de la cabine en tentant de se remémorer. Qu'avait-il fait, la veille ? Après avoir quitté l'école, vers vingt-deux heures, il s'était rendu chez lui. Et après ? Il avait trouvé une vieille bouteille de saké, qui n'avait rien à faire chez lui en temps normal. Il se souvenait avoir commencé à boire, puis le vide.

Agacé, il coupa brusquement l'eau et posa son front contre la surface lisse et froide. Peut être qu'il s'était rendu chez Sawada Tsunayoshi, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Sa mémoire était floue et vague, mais il lui semblait que le boss des Cavallone était déjà présent. Cela n'expliquait cependant pas sa situation actuelle. Kyōya serra les dents, sa concentration atteignant des sommets. Il avait sauté sur Dino en le voyant, et avait exigé un combat. Cependant, le brun n'avait même pas réussi à faire trois pas qu'il s'était écroulé, ses jambes le lâchant complètement. Il avait peut être vomit, et sa tête lui faisait mal, tournant comme une toupie, lui donnant le vertige. Le blond s'était proposé pour le ramener chez lui, et ils avaient prit le taxi. Le taxi. Il s'était passé quelque chose dedans, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Kyōya ralluma l'eau, les yeux grands ouverts. Il l'avait embrassé. Oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement maintenant. Il revoyait ses lèvres, fines, roses, bougeant sensuellement alors qu'il lui parlait d'il ne savait quoi. Et il l'avait embrassé. Il lui avait sauté dessus, léchant, mordillant, jouant avec ces lèvres, alors que l'autre protestait. A ce moment-là, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait, complètement drogué par l'alcool. Oui, il l'avait embrassé, et après ? Le taxi s'était arrêté et le conducteur leur avait demandé de descendre en leur grognant que sa voiture n'était pas faite pour ces choses-là. Pas très aimable. Il les avait lâché en plein milieu du quartier des hôtels, comme par hasard, et Dino lui avait proposé de passer la nuit dans l'un deux, étant donné qu'ils étaient encore loin de chez lui, et pas assez proche de la maison de l'herbivore. Ils étaient entrés… Il avait à nouveau embrassé le blond, et ça avait dérapé.

Le brun fermait les yeux alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler du reste de l'histoire. Seulement, alors qu'il allait mettre le doigt sur l'un de ses souvenirs, égaré par la cuite qu'il s'était prit, deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière.

« Tu te souviens, maintenant ?

- Hn. Plus ou moins. »

Étrangement, l'étreinte à la fois ferme et douce de son aîné ne le dérangeait pas. D'une certaine façon, il l'appréciait même. Kyōya se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Non, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout, et il devait virer cet intrus qui avait l'audace de s'incruster sa douche. Il se retourna, mécontent et gêné, prêt à faire regretter au blond ce qu'il venait de faire, quand son dos le rappela à l'ordre. Il retint un grognement de douleur et jeta un regard meurtrier à l'autre. C'était définitif, il le détestait. Il lui avait volé sa fierté et son honneur, il l'avait blessé…

« Désolé, Kyōya. »

Désolé ? Est-ce qu'il avait pitié de lui ? Le brun serra les dents, prêt à demander des explications, quand une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Il retint un cri de surprise, mais n'essaya pas de s'enfuir, trop abasourdi. Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, puis se débattit mollement, plus de gêne que de dégoût. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, seulement il appréciait cela. Le contact à la fois dur et doux, puis passionné, et le sentiment d'être aimé. Son corps d'adolescent, si facile à enflammer, en demandait plus, et sa volonté flanchait, petit à petit.

Inconsciemment, Kyōya cessa de lutter, laissant l'adulte franchir la barrière de ses lèvres pour entamer un baiser plus profond, d'abord timide, puis de plus en plus lascif. Alors que le brun commençait à prendre part à l'échange et à se laisser totalement aller, Dino relâcha ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à sa clavicule. L'endroit, déjà marqué d'un suçon la veille, fut à nouveau léché, mordillé et sucé, faisait frémir le plus jeune. Ce dernier rejeta instinctivement la tête en arrière quand le blond abandonna son épaule pour sa gorge. C'était à la fois étrange et terriblement agréable. Il sentait sa conscience s'envoler, et ses pensées se résumaient à l'homme en face de lui, qui le plaquait à présent contre la paroi froide et lisse de la douche. Le brun n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose de pareil il sentait son corps s'enflammer là où Dino le touchait, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique, et les gémissements menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres à tout moment. Kyōya lâcha un petit cri quand le blond trouva l'un des points sensibles de son anatomie, à savoir ses tétons. Il s'accrocha vainement aux épaules de son tortionnaire, des vagues de plaisir le submergeant alors que l'adulte jouait avec ses boutons de chair.

De son côté, Dino arrivait à sa limite. Cet enfant avait le don de l'exciter, de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il lui faisait perdre la tête, tout simplement. Ses joues rougies par le plaisir, ses yeux voilés et sa bouche, ouverte sur un gémissement muet, un filet de salive au coin des lèvres… Il était un appel au viol et à la luxure.

Kyōya sentit un doigt entrer en lui, puis un second. Il griffa le dos de son partenaire, laissant de longues marques sur sa peau, serrant les dents alors que l'adulte entamait un mouvement de ciseaux, le préparant rapidement. Le brun sentait la hâte dans ses mouvements, comme si un besoin insondable le tiraillait. Il esquissa un demi sourire en songeant qu'il était la cause de cette précipitation, que Dino le désirait. Le blond le retourna face au carrelage froid et mouillé de la cabine de douche, avant de le pénétrer le plus lentement possible, pour ne pas lui faire mal. La respiration de Kyōya s'accéléra soudainement sous la douleur, puis se stabilisa lorsque son aîné cessa de bouger.

« Dino… Est-ce que… c'est dedans ? »

L'adulte fut à la fois surpris et heureux en l'entendant prononcer pour la première fois son prénom. Tout était source de désir en lui, jusqu'à sa voix, légèrement tremblante et entrecoupée de gémissements mal contenus. Le blond sourit et se pencha contre le dos de son partenaire, lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Oui, complètement. Tu as mal ?

- N… Non… C'est étrange… »

Kyōya sentit Dino lui croquer doucement l'oreille, et remua les hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger. Le blond entama un va-et-vient, d'abord lent pour ne pas le blesser davantage, puis de plus en plus violent, ponctués par les cris du plus jeune, résonnant contre les murs lisses. Le brun vint en premier, éclaboussant la paroi en face de lui, bientôt rejoint par Dino, qui se libéra en lui, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Il sentit son partenaire se retirer, puis le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentait ses jambes trembler et avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration après l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. D'une main hésitante, il alluma le robinet d'eau chaude, appréciant le liquide brûlant qui roulait sur leurs peaux. Remettant ses idées en place, Kyōya repoussa sans douceur la bouche qui était à nouveau en train de lui dévorer la nuque, et prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il s'était fait prendre. Par l'abruti de cheval ailé. Dans la douche. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas dit non. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était consentant ? C'était encore pire. Il avait deux fois plus mal dans le bas du dos, et sa fierté personnelle venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Il se remémora sa voix gémissante qui résonnait dans la pièce, et piqua un far, à la fois hors de lui et gêné.

« Tu vas bien, Kyōya ? demanda Dino en voyant sa mine renfrognée.

- Hn. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui serais au-dessus. »


End file.
